


Silk's Catradora Prompts

by silkarc



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora is CANON, F/F, Idiots in Love, Love, One Shot Collection, The Gays Are Winning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: This will be my dumping ground for any one shots that people send, or that I just need to splurge out from my brain.Some of them may be set in the same post-canon universe asLove is Magic, and Magic is Love.Each chapter will indicate chapter-specific warnings.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 276
Kudos: 938





	1. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Adora gets sick! And catra turns into an overprotective ball of stress (Angst please)  
> Requested By: Shamie
> 
> * * *
> 
> Noteworthy Tags (if any):  
> Major Character Death  
> Catra POV
> 
> * * *
> 
> Rating:  
> Teen and Up

Catra could barely move. Even breathing felt difficult. She was exhausted, and out of ideas. So she laid her head upon Adora’s chest, and started to purr. It wasn’t a loud or comforting sound. It was a quiet, whispering flutter in her chest, echoing with loss, with despair.  _ I need you _ , Catra thought.  _ I need you so much that it hurts _ .

She found it hard to believe that just two days ago, she and Adora were flying around on Swiftwind, exploring the further reaches of Etheria. That just yesterday, Adora grazed herself on an innocuous-looking plant.

Adora had pulled her arm back in surprise, not expecting the sudden sting. It had been funny at the time, watching how Adora pretended to be mortally wounded. 

But when the graze turned an ugly shade of purple, and Adora started to grow weak, it wasn’t funny anymore. 

Nobody ever stopped to think that eternians - the first ones - might be susceptible to toxins from etherian flora. But just minutes after a single, tiny scratch, Adora had fallen to the floor, unconscious.

No, nobody had thought for a single minute that Adora, or She Ra, could be anything other than untouchable. 

Catra had learned the hard way that Adora wasn’t invincible. When she struggled to help Swiftwind hoist Adora’s limp body atop his back. When they soared to the palace and she held Adora tightly to her chest, terrified that she would die. 

Adora had remained unresponsive ever since, and Catra thought her whole world would crumble into dust.

\--

Catra couldn’t take it anymore. She stood to her feet, fisted her hands into her fringe, and began to pace the room. “There has to be something we can do!”

Glimmer shook her head. “We’re already doing everything we can.”

“Perfuma and Entrapta are studying the toxins in her blood,” Bow said. He placed a hand on Catra’s back, and she paused mid-pace at the contact. She couldn’t be angry at them, she knew them all better by now. Everyone was doing their best. 

And yet everything felt so futile, because Adora was hardly breathing at all. Catra knew. She knew how Adora’s breathing was supposed to sound. It was a sound she’d woken up to for three years now, a sound that she couldn’t live without, and those shallow, weak breaths were a stark contrast.

“So, that’s it?” Catra croaked, as she sat back down next to Adora’s bed. “We just watch her die?”

“They’ll make an antidote,” Bow said. He managed a half-smile. 

Catra leaned forwards and once again placed her ear against Adora’s chest, to listen to her heartbeat. It was too slow. Too quiet. Just like Adora’s breathing, it was all  _ wrong _ . It sounded like death, and Catra hated it, hated how powerless it made her feel.

“I’m sorry,” Glimmer said, appearing remorseful. “If there was anything else we could do, we would do, you know that.”

“I know. Just leave us,” Catra said, folding her ears down. “Please…”

\--

How many hours had passed, Catra didn’t know. What she did know was that Adora was getting worse. Her breaths were shallower, and her skin paler than ever. Even her heart seemed to be giving up, barely beating at all. And the whole time all Catra could do was watch and wait.

“Please don’t leave me, Adora,” Catra said. She choked out the words, and tears filled her eyes. “I’m begging you...”

The door creaked open and Glimmer walked in, with dark circles visible beneath her eyes. “She’s still the same?”

Catra sighed, and shook her head. “No. She’s worse.”

Glimmer walked over and placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder. “You should get some rest. You’re exhausted.”

“I’m not moving,” Catra said, her voice hoarse.

Glimmer squeezed her hand gently against Catra’s shoulder. It was a gesture that would usually bring some form of reassurance. But the sight of Adora, so frighteningly pale, made Catra feel nothing but horror. 

Adora’s breaths became more ragged. Catra grimaced and placed her ear to her chest, where she could barely make out a heartbeat at all. _ If she dies, I’ll die with her _ , Catra thought, her choked-out tears soaking into Adora’s shirt. 

“Adora, please…”

Adora breathed out quietly, and like always, Catra waited for the next breath. She waited, and held her own breath, counting the seconds pass by.

But this time, it didn’t come. 

There was only silence from Adora’s still body, and her heart no longer made a sound.

“No!” Catra choked. She sat up and reached her hands out, tugging her fists into Adora’s shirt. “You can’t leave me, Adora,” she said, sobbing. “Don’t you dare…”

But Adora didn’t move. She didn’t breathe. She didn’t sit up and smile, and tell Catra this was some dumb, cruel joke. Her form remained motionless, and Catra screamed.

“ _ NO! _ ”

Catra felt herself reel, and plummet into despair. She punched both fists against Adora’s chest, crying, yelling, barely even aware of the hands pulling her backwards, away from the bed, away from the woman she loved. Barely aware that Entrapta was hunched over Adora’s body. 

All she knew was that Adora wasn’t breathing. And never, ever had the absence of a specific sound felt so deafening. 

_ There’s no heartbeat _ , Catra thought.  _ She’s really dead _ . 

She felt all of her strength leave her, and slumped to the floor on her knees. She felt nothing at all. Not sad. Not angry. Just empty. She was barely even aware of the voices around her. They sounded muffled, as though Catra were underwater. 

_ “This makes no sense. My formula was perfect!” _

_ “But she’s not moving…” _

_ “Were we too late?”  _

But then, beneath the sounds her friends were making, and beneath the despair ringing in her own ears, Catra suddenly heard a single, distinctive noise.

_ da-dum _

Catra pricked her ears forwards, and lifted her head. She watched Adora’s hand turn a faint shade of pink, watched her fingers ever-so-slightly twitch.

_ da-dum _

Catra launched herself to her feet, barged past the others, and placed her hands on Adora’s shoulders, rocking them. “Adora!”

“Catra, stop!” Glimmer said, grabbing Catra’s arm.

“She’s alive,” Catra yelled. “Why isn’t she breathing?!”

Catra remembered the first aid lessons they’d had, back in the horde. As usual, she hadn’t paid much attention, but she remembered enough. She shook Glimmer’s hands away and sealed her lips tightly against Adora’s, filling her with her own breath.

Adora’s lungs emptied, and Catra gave her a second breath. Then a third.

_ Come on Adora _ , she thought. _ If you survive this, I’m gonna marry you. We’re gonna have kids. We’re going to have our own family. Please, just live... _

Suddenly, Adora’s chest heaved. She sat bolt upright, and gasped hungrily for air, holding a hand to her chest. She blinked a few times, then looked around the room, her skin rapidly shifting from sheet-white to a more healthy shade of pink.

“Catra?” Adora asked, looking straight at her. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Catra burst into tears and threw her arms around Adora, squeezing her tightly. “You died, idiot,” Catra sobbed. “Again!”

\--

Some time later, when Catra was laid in Adora’s arms, relaxing in the comfort of their room, she began to purr. It was a loud purr, full of love and contentment. It grew louder still when she heard Adora chuckle, and louder again when Adora began to stroke the fur beneath her ears.

“Mmm. I love you,” Catra mumbled, her voice distorted by the intensity of her purrs.

Adora sighed happily. “I love you too.”

Catra wrinkled her nose. “But no more touching weird plants, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Adora said, with a smile. She folded her arms around Catra’s waist, and kissed her. 

Catra tipped her nose against Adora’s. “Hey, Adora.”

“Hmm?”

“Will you marry me?”

Tears sprung to Adora’s cheek, and her eyes glistened with moisture. “Yes… of course I’ll marry you, idiot.”

“Hey, that’s mine,” Catra said. She grabbed the pillow beneath her head, and tossed it at Adora.

Adora’s eyes took on a slightly manic appearance. “Oh, it’s on, idiot-wife!”

“You better get ready, dummy-wife!”

Catra laughed as she ducked under an aggressive pillow swing. She tackled Adora to the bed, held her in place, and kissed her earnestly. 

She heard Adora’s heart beat faster, and as strongly as ever. Felt Adora’s breaths quicken against her lips. And she knew that she was the luckiest person alive to have this; a person she loved with her whole heart, who loved her back just as much.

Now, and for forever.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene from [LIMAML](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293356/chapters/58558123), Chapter 12!
> 
> Adora has to go to a meeting, but Catra really, really doesn't want her to get out of bed.  
> Requested By: crab-sorcerer
> 
> * * *
> 
> Noteworthy Tags (if any):  
> LIMAMIL  
> Smut  
> Adora POV
> 
> * * *
> 
> Rating:  
> Explicit

I wake up, looking down at my chest to find Catra’s head laid there, as always, just beside my breast, rising and falling with each breath I take.

_ How did I get so lucky? _ I think, gently resting my hand above her scalp, and slowly stroking my fingers through her hair. She shifts beneath my touch, turns to nuzzle her lips against my palm, and looks up at me, appearing bleary eyed. “Mrrrp?”

I gasp, my heart almost jumping from my mouth, “That was so cute! Do it again. Please, please do it again.”

“Pfft, what are you talking about,” Catra says, yawning and stretching out. “Do what?”

“Prup?” I say, frowning. “Prapp?”

“You loon, what’s gotten into you? Hah!”

“You made this really cute noise! I swear!”

“If you say so,” Catra says. I hold my breath, watching as she sleepily crawls above me, until our noses touch. “Hey, Adora.”

“Hey Catra,” I purr, feeling a blush creep to my cheeks. I lean up and kiss her quickly, remembering that I have things to do today. “What time is it? We need to get ready.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Catra says, a smug smirk spreading across her lips. “Not until I’ve had breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” I ask, frowning. “But we don’t have any-Oh,” I pause, feeling my chest fill with warmth. I bite my lip, and reach for my communicator on the bedside table. “I don’t think we have time…”

“We’ll  _ make  _ time,” Catra growls, narrowing her eyes and batting my hand away with her tail. “Anything else can wait.”

“What’s gotten into you?” I say, smirking. “Was last night not enough?”

Catra smiles and her gaze softens. “Nothing’s ever enough with you,” she says. She nuzzles her lips against mine, bursting into a purr, the sound warming my core. “Unless you don't feel like more,” she says, kissing along my jaw, breathing hotly beneath my ear. “Which would be a shame,” she says, nibbling at my skin, causing a furnace to throb between my legs, “because I’d make it worth your while.”

I groan loudly, feeling dizzy with desire and full of need, flipping myself on top of her. I pin her wrists down to the mattress, gritting my teeth. “Fine, but if anyone asks, this is your fault.”

“Like you wouldn’t just brag about it anyway,” Catra says, snatching a hand away from my grip, grabbing behind my neck and pulling me down for a long, delicious kiss, our lips parting, our tongues full of mutual longing.

I reluctantly pull away, watching as Catra’s breathtaking blue and amber eyes scan down my torso, pausing at my abdomen, then shifting lower. She peers up at me, grinning from ear to ear, before suddenly sliding herself down the bed until her head is positioned neatly between my thighs. She chuckles to herself, watching my eyes widen with realisation.

“I’d grab onto the headboard if I were you,” she says with a smirk, wrapping her hands around the back of my thighs.

I barely have time to register what’s happening, and cry out the moment that the pointed edge of Catra’s tongue brushes against my clit. I look down at her, biting my lip into a smile.  _ Wow, she’s so good at this _ , I think, trembling, quickly leaning forwards to support myself on the headrest. Catra stares up at me and tugs at my thighs, and I can’t help it anymore. I lower myself, deeply pressing against her wanting mouth.

Her tongue drives into me, quickly finding my most sensitive spots, stroking up and down against them, and I shudder, gasping for air. “Ah!”

Catra laps her tongue relentlessly, sending me dizzy with every movement, and the whole time I’m writhing, gasping, quickly becoming wetter and wetter, drenching her chin beneath me.

But no matter how good she feels inside of me I know I need more, need her against my clit, so I move a hand down, away from the headboard, rolling my own fingers there, hoping she understands.

She does.

Catra’s chuckle vibrates against my entrance, and she bats my hand away. Moments later her tongue darts against my clit, running around in swift, targeted circles, and she arches an eyebrow, as though asking if I’m happy.

“Catra,” I gasp, shuddering against her touch, shifting my hand to the headboard again.

She alternates her tongue in short bursts between attending to my clit, and pressing up and into those special ridges inside of me, over and over, until I’m losing control, gasping, trembling against her mouth.

“Catra,” I say, choking her name, “I’m so close, oh, fuck-”

Catra groans, her claws tightening dangerously into my thighs, not quite piercing the skin. She shifts one hand away, sliding it into the tiny gap between my entrance and her chin, and on the next dip of my waist I notice two of her fingers, rigid, waiting, and I gladly push downwards, taking her digits inside, groaning as she enters me, and fills me.

“I love you, so much,” I whisper, tears springing to my cheeks because I can feel it, I can feel how deeply she loves me, how badly she wants me, in everything that she does.

Catra’s tongue glides long, purposeful strokes against my clit, each motion burning hotter than the last, and I slowly slip away, losing all sense of control, until all I know is her tongue, and her fingers, touching me everywhere, all at once, and I’m greedily demanding more of her, more and more...

As though that wasn’t enough, as though I couldn't want, love or need her anymore than I already do, Catra releases the longest, neediest groan, and she stares up at me, quickly shifting her free hand away from my thigh, and thrusting it between her own legs.

It’s the single most beautiful, erotic thing I’ve ever seen Catra do. I can barely even believe I’m watching it happen, or that I’m allowed to witness it. 

“F-Fuck,” I utter, watching her hand between her own legs, watching her tongue flick against me, watching her fingers slickly enter me again and again. “Catra, I’m… Oh, f-fuck!”

I grip my fingers into the headboard, grit my teeth and thrust against her face, my core exploding with a white hot energy, flooding my whole body, all the way to my toes, my fingers, and my heart, all at once.

“ _ Agh! _ A-ah… a...” 

I barely even recognise my own voice, choking out the words. “Catra, I love you…. I love you… I love! you!... “

Catra sucks my clit into her mouth, muffling her own loud groans, and I watch, my breath caught in my lungs, while her fingers roll vigorously between her own legs.  _ She’s incredible _ , I think, closing my eyes, breathing out a long, shuddering sigh while I ride out the aftershocks of my climax.

Once I'm spent I open my eyes, and peer down, watching as Catra licks her lips into a smile, then runs her gaze up and down my sweat-coated abdomen.

“So,” she says, purring. “Was it worth it?”

“Hmm?” I ask, lowering myself to my elbows, propping myself above her, barely even comprehending the words.

“Being late,” Catra says, twisting her lips into a lop-sided smile.

“Wait, what?” I ask, raising my eyebrows, my brain diving back into reality. “Catra!” I grab the communicator, and check the display. “We’re almost an hour late!”

“Aww, shame,” she purrs, smirking from ear to ear. “Are you seriously going to tell me you have any regrets?”

I pause, stopping myself from launching away from her in a panic. “You know what,” I say, lowering myself back down for another kiss. “I really, really don’t.”

  
  



	3. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere between Chapter 17 & 18 of [LIMAMIL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293356/chapters/58558123)
> 
> Adora lost the bet. She was so sure that Catra wouldn't dare call her "my love" in front of their friends. But, a promise is a promise, and now Catra is ready to claim her prize.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Noteworthy Tags (if any):  
> LIMAMIL  
> Smut++  
> Definitely NSFW  
> Catra POV
> 
> * * *
> 
> lol I can't believe i wrote this
> 
> Rating:  
> Explicit++

“You promised,” I say, finishing off my soda, and wrapping my empty sandwich wrapper into a ball.

“Hmm,” Adora says, smirking. “Oh, you mean right now?”

Like most things lately, it was a dumb bet between the two of us that led us here, to this moment. Adora was convinced that I’d never use my latest, sweetest pet name for her in public. 

And yet I did, over a week ago in fact. I uttered the words several times, in front of Glimmer, Adora, Scorpia and Perfuma, to name a few, thus winning our bet.

The reward? She Ra, naked, for me to do with as I please. Something I’ve thought about often, not that I’d care to admit it. And now that we’re back home for a few days, I can finally claim my prize.

_ “For the honour of greyskull!” _

It seems Adora is keen on the idea, because two seconds after being asked she’s already transformed in a bright blaze of light, attracting a few startled looks from everyone else in the cafeteria.

_ Yeah I bet you all wish you had an eight foot tall girlfriend _ , I think, smiling smugly.

“How about I carry you?” Adora asks, smirking.

“You know I can run faster than you, right?”

“But this will be more fun.”

“Pfft, fine.”

She lifts me over her shoulder and we speed down the eastern hall in long strides, towards the center of the palace, then down the western hall towards our room.

“Excuse me, palace emergency,” Adora yells, narrowly avoiding random passerbys.

“That is a lie, a dirty, downright lie, Adora,” I say, grinning from ear to ear.

“Well you’re a bad influence,” she mutters.

We arrive at the bedroom door and Adora lifts her leg as though ready to kick it down.

“No!” I say, jumping down. “We need the door, idiot.”

Adora laughs, blushing. “Woops.”

I open the door, and gesture inside. “After you.”

Adora grins widely, and puts on a snooty voice. “No, not at all. After you!”

“Get your ass inside, now,” I say, laughing.

\--

As soon as we’re inside, with the door safely closed and bolted, I stand on my toes and lean up, kissing Adora. I can barely reach, but she makes it easier by crouching a little.

“Okay,” I say. “Strip.”

“Wow. Someone’s in a hurry,” Adora says, chuckling. Her form glows brightly, and her magical armour vanishes, just like that.

Then there’s just She Ra, naked, standing before me. But really, it’s just Adora. She even has the same, tiny mole at the top right of her navel. But she’s bigger. Her abs are more defined. Every muscle pops out more; on her thighs, her torso, her shoulders, and especially her back.

“Your move, Catra,” Adora says, a smug grin on her lips.

I gulp thickly. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Okay?” Adora says, smirking. “Hey, this was your idea.”

“Yes,” I say, pacing forwards, resting my palm on her bare chest and pushing her towards the bed. “It was.” 

My heart pounds in my chest while I quickly undress, Adora’s eyes never leaving me.  _ This is new _ , I think.  _ Sure, we’ve made love. Quite a few times, actually. But this? This is a fantasy I never thought could come true. A chance to finally defeat She Ra, and in a way I’d never imagined possible _ .

“Are you okay?” Adora asks, appearing concerned as she rests a hand on my cheek. It’s warm, and the touch reminds me that no matter how far I might take this particular fantasy, it’s still her, still Adora, still my love.

“I’m fine,” I say, smirking. “How about you lie back on the bed, and let me take care of you?”

Adora smiles smugly. “You can take care of me anytime,” she says, sitting onto the mattress, laying down on her back and wriggling further up, the bed creaking under her new weight. She’s so much bigger now that she only just fits. But she does fit, even if her toes hang a little over the edge.

“I know I can,” I say, slowly swaying my tail. A small part of me feels a little intimidated, or worried that I won’t be able to please her when she’s this size. But, I’ve already had some ideas on that. I just need to make sure she’s ready.

I crawl up the bed, climbing over her large frame, then settle myself down onto her abdomen, straddling my thighs around her waist. “Hey, Adora,” I say, cupping her chin in my palm, smiling smugly. “Are you ready to have your mind blown?”

“You’re planning something, aren't you,” Adora says, narrowing her eyes.

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see,” I say, lowering myself down, greeting her with a long, lazy kiss. 

“Should I be worried?” Adora asks, her breath hot against my mouth.

I kiss her with a smile on my lips. “No. You can always ask me to stop,” I say, running my tongue across her lower lip. “But I bet you don’t.”

“Well I’m definitely curious now…”

“Good,” I say, kissing along her jaw to her neck, delighted by the feeling of her hands, trembling at my back, like she knows exactly what I’m going to do next. I whisper below her ear, “I know you like my mouth here, Adora.”

“What gives you that idea- ah!” Adora gasps as I sink my teeth into her neck, and suck her flesh into my mouth. I don’t hold back at all, and kiss, bite and suck every bit of skin I can find, savouring each gasp and groan I coax out of her. Before long her neck is peppered with small bruises, and I smirk, feeling almost sad that they’ll vanish later.

I kiss down her shoulder blade towards her torso, slightly unsheathe the claws on my hand, and lightly trail my nails down between her breasts. 

“Catra, a-a.ah,” Adora stutters, her whole form trembling under my sharp touch.

“Already putty in my hands?” I whisper, pressing my tongue to her skin and trailing it towards her breast, while shifting my hand ever lower. “Good.”

I sheathe my claws and dive my hand down, while taking her breast into my mouth, flicking my tongue against her nipple and gliding my fingers against her clit, quickly dipping down towards her slick entrance.

Adora’s back arches up, and she cries out, almost yelping.

“You’re already so wet, and I’ve barely done anything,” I say, licking my lips.

“Oh you’ve done plenty,” Adora says, gasping.

I tease her with my fingers for a while longer, knowing she’s getting more and more worked up, by how stiff her nipple is turning under my tongue, and by how she just keeps getting wetter at my touch. Her hands fist into the bed sheets, her knuckles turning white, and I grin, knowing I might be able to try out my little idea after all.

“Just you wait,” I say, kissing my way down her torso, inch by inch, until I’m poised and ready between her legs. I wrap my hands around the back of her thighs, digging my claws into her skin. “I’m going to make you beg, She Ra.”

“Are you, now?”

“I’ll show no mercy.”

Adora bites her lip into a smile, “I’m terrified.”

“You should be,” I say, lowering my head, and quickly finding her clit with my tongue, delighted to find she tastes and smells the same as always. It doesn’t take long to work her up to a frenzy, of course. I know how she works by now, regardless of her size.

I reach my tongue inside of her, amazed by how wet she’s becoming. Even my tongue, longer than most, struggles to reach the right place now, but it does, just barely, and I know she can feel it because her hands are suddenly on my scalp, fingers kneading into me.

“Catra, I-I need you…” Adora gasps, bucking her hips. 

I rest my mouth by her entrance, breathing my words hotly against her. “Need me where, my love?”

“I-inside. Please.”

A part of me wants to make her beg right this second, but I have a much bigger, grander scheme in mind, and so I comply.

I withdraw my drenched tongue and roll it around her clit in thick strokes, sliding two fingers into her, then three, effortlessly. She groans loudly at each addition, and it’s no struggle at all to add my fourth digit.

“How’s this?” I ask, pressing all four fingers deep, curling them up, finding that spot I know she loves the most.

“A-amazing,” Adora gasps, kneading her fingers into my scalp. “Catra I’m so close, baby… don’t stop….”

“Hmm,” I purr, putting my master plan into action. I narrow my fingers and thumb to a point, then slowly, carefully, glide my entire hand into her drenched opening. 

“Catra, ah!”

“Want me to stop?” I ask, almost buried to my wrist.

“No, please… don’t… don’t stop…”

Watching She Ra in this state, an absolute mess, just lying there and begging for more, drives me wild. I growl, pushing my hand further, slowly easing in and being careful not to hurt her, not that I’m sure I even could.

Before I know it her wet warmth is wrapped around my hand, my wrist, and the first inch of my forearm. And she’s desperately clawing her fingers into the mattress.

“You like it?” I ask.

“Yes,” she mumbles, thrusting her hips downwards. “More…”

“Okay,” I say, pushing my hand further, further, until half of my forearm is inside of her, and she’s practically whimpering. I adjust my hand inside her, clenching my fingers into a tight fist.

“Oh fuck,  _ fuckfuckfuck _ ,” She Ra pants, suddenly reaching down to her own clit, but I bat her hand away, press my lips to her bud and suck, hard, while easing my arm into her, then out again, just an inch at a time.

“Catra!” She Ra cries, writhing into my touch.

I suddenly pause my motions and lift my head, shaking the tip of my tail. “Now,  _ beg _ .”

She Ra lifts her head, her bright blue eyes finding mine. “Please… Catra. You can’t be serious.”

“I said  _ beg _ . Like you mean it.”

She Ra throws her head back against the pillow, whimpering. “Please, I need you…”

“I’m going to need more than that,” I say, shifting my arm out little by little, to remind her what she’s missing.

“Catra,” She Ra says, lacing her fingers into my hair, “I need you to fuck me. I’m begging you… please...”

I widen my lips into a toothy grin. “That’s more like it.”

I don’t hold back.

I know she can take it in this form, take anything that I throw at her. So I thrust my forearm into her again and again, sucking her clit vigorously, rolling my tongue against the engorged bud.

Before long my whole arm is drenched in a soggy mess, and I carry on fucking her, listening to the sounds she’s making, always begging me for more, until her scent and taste fills every bit of my senses and I’m drowning in her, in Adora. It shatters the She Ra fantasy but I don’t care one bit because I know I’m gonna send her over the edge any minute now.

“AH!” Adora yells, clawing at the bedsheets, “Catra, baby… Oh... f-fuck…”

She doesn’t swear often, especially not as many times as she has tonight. It’s a rare treat, and it tells me that she’s so far gone that she probably doesn’t even know her own name anymore.

“Come for me, Adora,” I purr, resting my lips on her clit. I suck her into my mouth again, and thrust my arm, more earnestly than ever, feeling her inner walls tighten against my fist, feeling her climax shudder and flood across my arm.

It’s the first time I’ve made her come as She Ra, and it’s the same as with Adora, but also different. Same scent. Same sounds. But more violent, more urgent. Noisier. Messier. Her inner walls tremble around my arm, and liquid gushes past, streaming all the way to my elbow. 

_ Wow _ , I think, my chin becoming bathed in her juices. I watch her whole form quiver until eventually, her hips rest on the mattress, and she appears spent.

I gently ease myself out of her, and look down, finding my fur drenched, and my arm shaking from the exertion.  _ Totally worth it _ , I think, scanning my gaze up her form.

“Was that okay?” I ask, lapping up her delicious juices from my fur.

“I’m gonna need a minute,” Adora pants, holding a finger up.

I chuckle, peppering soft kisses around her abdomen and up her torso, waiting patiently.

Eventually she takes a deep breath, and raises her head to meet my eyes. “What made you think of that?”

“Magicats have a very good imagination, or so I’m told,” I say, resting my lips against her collarbone. “So was it good?”

Adora laughs incredulously. “Couldn’t you tell?”

“Hmm, yes, actually. That was a huge turn on.”

“Oh, do you need-”

“Just keep your head there,” I say, pressing my palm against her forehead, pushing her into the pillow. “And you’d best get comfortable.” 

Adora licks her lips, watching me as I grab onto the headboard, straddle her shoulders, and lower myself onto her, until I feel her tongue press against me, and start to run in steady, solid strokes. 

“Ah, that’s…  _ really _ good,” I whisper, pushing down against her mouth.

Her tongue is thicker than usual, but moves with the same motions that Adora makes, perfect strokes, perfect circles, because she already knows me so well.

I look down, noticing her whole body is trembling, her hands are kneading into my thighs, her golden hair is falling out of its hair tie in messy strands, and she’s groaning against me, losing herself in my taste.

“You like this, don’t you?” I ask, thrusting myself down. “You like how I taste.”

Adora opens her eyes, looks up and nods, groaning into me, redoubling her efforts, and I dig my nails into the headboard feeling a jolt of heat gush through me.

She runs her tongue against my slit, and feeling the heat of her tongue there, and hearing her lap up my juices… it drives me wild, causes the fur on my neck to stand on end, and my tail to frizz up.

I change the motion of my hips, encouraging her to do it again, and she obliges, licking long strokes from my core to my cliit, over and over, in time with my desperate thrusts.

“A-Adora,” I pant, grinding into her tongue, feeling her flick it by my entrance again, teasing me relentlessly. “Get inside already,” I growl, gritting my teeth, suddenly desperate to feel her stretch me out.

She raises a hand and I feel one long, thick digit push inside. “Yes!” I growl, raking my claws down the bedroom wall above the headboard, shredding all the way through to the plasterboard and not giving a fuck, because now there’s a second finger in there, stretching me way more than usual, and I arch backward, hearing myself almost yowl.

“Am I hurting you?” Adora asks, and I look down, finding her eyes widened.

“Are you shitting me? Adora, get back in there, now!” I say, gripping the headrest to the point where it cracks.

Adora moans, flattens her tongue to me and pumps her fingers, over and over, matching the speed of my thrusting hips.

“Better. And if you stop again,” I pant, rocking into her fingers and thrusting against her tongue, “I will literally... fucking…  _ kill _ you. Is that clear, Adora?” I hiss, feeling a hot pulse ebb through me. “I’m not going to break, so fuck me already, like you fucking mean it.”

Adora groans and sucks my clit into her mouth, digging her fingers deeper and harder with wet, slick sounds, and I look down finding her blue eyes frowning, staring up at me like she wants this, like she actually  _ wants  _ to fuck me.  _ Finally _ , I think, feeling all the hairs on my back stand up while I watch her go to work, watch her drive me further and further towards the edge, until my core is ravaged by a sudden, violent spasm, erupting where her fingers are curled, flooding outwards, and before I get anywhere close to feeling the aftershocks, Adora’s relentless tongue coaxes out a second climax, blossoming around my clit.

I lose myself in her touch completely, feeling my whole body tremble, hearing the deepest, guttural sounds in my throat, until I’m barely aware that I’m roughly clawing my nails across the top of the headboard, that I’m thrusting aggressively into Adora’s mouth, that I’m uttering her name, telling her how much I love her, telling her how good her fingers and tongue feel.

Eventually I regain my senses, and sigh contentedly, sinking down until I’m nestled in Adora’s arms, where I rest my lips lazily on her cheek. 

“That was… fucking amazing,” Adora says, turning her head and tipping her nose to mine, before shimmering back down to her normal form.

I chuckle. “Yes, it fucking was. And it’s hot when you swear, by the way.”

Adora gently strokes her palm up and down my waist. “Do you wanna try that again sometime?”

“Yeah, definitely,” I say, purring at her touch. “But for what it’s worth, I much prefer you this way.”

“Yeah, me too,” Adora says, smiling. “Also,” she says, tipping her head upwards. “I think Glimmer is gonna kill us.”

I peer up and burst into laughter, noticing pieces of plasterboard are dangling from the shredded wall, and the top edge of the headboard has long grooves cut into it. “Did I do that? Woops.”

“You did,” Adora says, biting her lower lip. “And it was so hot watching you do it that I… kind of got worked up again.”

“Well,” I purr, rolling on top of her. “We’ll just have to do something about that, won’t we…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe set a week or so after the end of limamil, maybe not, maybe its just a fanfic of a fanfic - I reserve the right to change my mind depending on how their relationship develops in the main story ;)


	4. Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: "I was listening to the version of "Warriors" that was sung by AJ Michalka ... and the "hey Adora" sounds almost sad."  
> Requested By: fireheart-ind
> 
> * * *
> 
> Noteworthy Tags (if any):  
> Major Character Death X 4  
> Blood  
> Catra POV
> 
> * * *
> 
> Don't read this it's too sad
> 
> Rating:  
> Teen

_# We're warriors_

_Unstoppable_

It’s been almost a year since the incident at the heart.

_# We feel the evil coming_

_And shadows all around_

_Danger surrounds us but won't bring us down_

A year of fighting, of watching people suffer and die. Watching as Prime’s army sucks the planet dry of all magic, watching as they take out kingdom after kingdom.

_# We're on the edge of greatness_

_Turning darkness to light_

_We're right beside you_

_Ready to fight_

But we fought back! We fought so hard, Adora. At Plumeria, then at Salineas, the kingdom of Snows, Dryll. We fought until we were bloodied and sore, until we could barely move, and a couple of times we even held them back, for a short while. 

_# We must be strong_

_And we must be brave_

_We gotta find every bit of strength_

_That we have and never let it go_

It was almost worth it just to see those holograms of his pop up everywhere, just to see how much we’d pissed him off. _You would have been so proud,_ I think, chuckling.

_# We must be strong_

_And we must be brave_

_We gotta find every bit of strength_

_That we have and never let it go_

Did you know that clones bleed? I was surprised, at first. But now, I don’t think I’ll ever be rid of their stench, it’s buried so far under my claws I’d never be able to get it out. 

_# We're bound to the struggle_

_With mighty sword and flame_

_We'll never fail you_

_When you call our name_

I've killed so many that I've lost count, sliced through them while yelling your name, as though it was all for you... but was it, really? Or was it for myself, and my never-ending thirst for vengeance? After all, you left a hole in my heart which I could never fill.

_# Together we'll be heroes_

_Joining forces as one_

_Strong as the steel we carry_

_We rise like the sun_

It’s been a year since I last saw you. And I know I’m a coward, but let’s face it, some things never change. I couldn’t face you anymore. Not after what happened. I couldn’t admit it was true, because if I had, my whole world would have crumbled, and I needed to fight, Adora. I needed to be strong.

_# We must be strong_

_And we must be brave_

_We gotta find every bit of strength_

_That we have and never let it go_

_We must be strong_

So I did what I always do. I ran from you, away from that terrible fate, and instead straight into war, into one bloody battle after the other. And I’m sorry, Adora, I really am. I messed up, I should have come to see you, I should have talked to you.

_# 'Cause we're warriors_

_We are unstoppable_

_Nothing's gonna get in our way_

But I guess none of that really matters anymore. It’s finally time. We need to talk, Adora. Brightmoon has fallen, Bow, Glimmer everyone… they’re all... they’re gone. And I… I don’t have much time, either.

_# We're gonna win in the end_

_We must be strong_

_And we must be brave_

_We gotta find every bit of strength_

_That we have and never let it go_

Adora… I’ve missed you, so much. Would you ever forgive me for acting this way? For trying to forget everything that happened, while the whole time fighting in your name?

_# We must be strong_

_And we must be brave_

_We're gonna reach inside_

_Stand together and fight_

_And never let it go_

I can see you now, just a few paces ahead, right where I left you. _Just a few more steps_ , I think, _just… a few more._

_# We must be strong_

“Hey, Adora.”

Somehow, I’ve made it. I smile down at the smooth polished stone, running my hand over the curved surface, feeling grateful that it’s still here, still in once piece.

“It’s been a long time, I know… I suck,” I say, chuckling. “But I’m here now.”

My legs give way, and I collapse to your grave, tipping my head to your tombstone, watching my blood and tears stream down, filling the grooves of the words inscribed there. 

_Etherias brightest jewel_

_Beloved friend_

_My love,_

_Always and forever_

I hold a trembling palm up, watching blood trickle between my fingers. “Guess I’m… I’m finally going to see you again.”

I look up to the skies, black and red as always, full of smoke and death. “Guess we all are,” I sigh, coughing into my hand, feeling fresh blood drizzle down my chin. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect everyone… Adora. I… I _tried_ ,” I sob, squeezing my eyes closed, folding my arms over the top of the tombstone. “I know it’s what you would have wanted and I tried, so, so hard. But he still won. They won.”

I stroke my palm across the engraving of your name, my tears flowing freely for the first time since you left. "So now it's just you and me at the end of the world," I sob, tapping my forehead to the stone, pretending just for one short, wonderful moment that it's you. "Just like we promised."

I collapse to one side, no longer having the strength to hold myself up, and it's right there, at the foot of your grave that I breathe my final, shuddering breaths.

 _Adora,_ I think, closing my eyes. _I'm finally coming home..._


	5. Short Circuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: "Okay so after racking my brain (meaning trying my damn eat to find any idea worthwhile enough to get more of your amazing content) I'm respectfully (read desperately) petitioning for a sparring one shot I just feel like that it was something that the two of them did like all the time back at the horde and is probably a great way to work out frustrations. Or get more of those vicariously sweet flighting/flirting scenes we know and love"  
> Requested By: blueeyesandhair
> 
> * * *
> 
> Noteworthy Tags (if any):  
> LIMAMIL  
> Sweaty gym nonsense  
> I'll do spar scene sometime too but for now this is their new way of fighting
> 
> * * *
> 
> Rating:  
> Teen

Adora pushed the fifty kilogram bar up from her chest, eight, nine, ten times, then placed it back onto the rack, having barely broken a sweat, and Catra licked her lips, marveling at the spectacle of Adora’s pumped up muscles.

“Your turn,” Adora said, grinning at Catra.

Catra twisted her lips into a smirk, before laying down on the bench and allowing Adora to spot her.

“You’re sure you don’t want to drop the weight?” Adora asked.

“You are such an ass,” Catra replied, before she placed her hands around the bar, “You only ever got five kilograms ahead of me back in the Horde, so shut up.”

Catra pressed the bar up and down beneath her breast, finding it quite easy to reach ten repetitions, and only really struggling on the ninth and tenth lift.

“Hmm,” Adora said, peering down at Catra as she helped to put the bar back. “That was kind of hot.”

“Kind of?” Catra asked, as she leaned up, then swung her legs over the edge of the bench. 

Adora walked to her side, and knelt down, greeting her eye to eye. “Okay, Very hot. Happy?”

“Better,” Catra said. She leaned forwards and trapped Adora’s lips in a quick kiss. “Now let’s see what you can really do.”

“I can probably go five higher, or ten each side for a single rep.”

“I meant as She Ra, idiot,” Catra said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh,” Adora said, as she peered around the gym. “There’s not enough weight in here for that.”

“Hah! Get a load of yourself!”

“No, I’m serious,” Adora said, raising one eyebrow. “I lifted a tank once, like it was nothing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Wait, how did you not know this already?”

“Because I fought you? And I don’t remember you being all that strong.”

“Have you ever thought,” Adora said, as she nestled her fingers in Catra’s shoulder-length hair, “that I might have been holding back? I always loved you, you know.”

“Ugh, seriously?” Catra said, flicking her right ear in irritation. “That pisses me off, honestly.”

“But you love me too, right?” Adora asked. She leaned down to search for a kiss, which Catra was all too willing to give.

"Of course I do, idiot."

Suddenly, the entry doors to the gym flew open, and a tall, familiar blue-furred body stomped inside.

“Stan!” Both Catra and Adora exclaimed, instantly recognising the muscular magicat.

“Oh, hello girls!” he said, as he walked towards them. “I see you are busy keeping in shape, yes? It is very important!”

Adora and Catra had become fast friends with Stan, having visited his club-restaurant, the Dancing Duck, at least once a week. The two had spent many a night eating there, and then dancing together afterwards. In fact, it was by far their favourite place to hang out together.

“Well, we need to burn off everything we eat at your place,” Catra said, moving to the dumbbell rack, and picking up a couple of ten kilgoram weights.

Adora followed just behind, and picked up two twelve and a half kilo dumbbells, much to Catra’s chagrin.

“You always have to be one step ahead, don’t you?” Catra said, before she raised the dumbbells above her head in a clean shoulder press.

“You don’t usually complain,” Adora retorted, raising an eyebrow. “In fact, the last I checked, you quite liked me setting the pace.”

“Oh my!” Stan said, raising his thick eyebrows. “I feel as though I’m disturbing something here.”

“Not at all,” Catra said, lowering the weights to the floor after twelve presses. “In fact, why don’t you be our referee?”

“Me? What did you have in mind?”

“We’ll do a circuit,” Catra said, smirking. “Loser has to pay for the next five meals at the Dancing Duck.”

“Hmm, would you like me to set one up?” Stan asked.

“That’d probably be fairer,” Adora said, grinning. “But if you don’t want to, that’s okay.”

“No, no! This sounds entertaining, not to mention profitable,” Stan said, before he peered around the gym. He picked up a couple of dumbbells and laid them on the floor, then walked off towards the kettle bells.

“You know I’ll kick your ass, right?” Adora said, nudging Catra’s shoulder.

“I think you’re forgetting who has the most stamina, my love,” Catra said, nudging her back.

“Hah! We’ll see.”

\--

A few minutes later the circuit was ready, and Stan grinned, spreading his arms widely. “Well then, off we go! I shall time each of you.”

“I’ll go first,” Adora said, appearing all too eager.

“Good luck,” Catra said, grinning ear to ear. “You’ll need it.”

Adora launched herself into the first exercise; fifty shoulder presses, where she barely broke a sweat. She leapt to the second, two hundred skips, and then the third, thirty kettle bell swings, before she paused for just a few seconds, and panted.

“Are you struggling, princess?” Catra asked, a wide smirk forming at her lips.

“S-shut up,” Adora panted, before she moved to the fourth exercise, thirty burpees, and then the last, twenty tuck jumps.

“Three minutes forty!” Stan said, clicking his stopwatch. “Very impressive. I have yet to go under five on this one.”

“Yeah Adora,” Catra said, smacking her firm ass. “Very impressive.”

“Think you can beat it?” Adora asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Just watch, princess.”

“Ready… set… go!”

Catra wasted no time, determined to beat Adora and wipe that smug grin off of her face. She ignored her screaming muscles as she shoulder pressed, and made sure that she kept her breathing as regular as possible while she jumped from one section to the next. Unlike Adora, Catra knew that this kind of training relied far more heavily on mental focus and stamina than strength. So she had no reason to lose, at all.

What Catra didn’t plan for was Adora, rubbing the back of her palm across her brow, and then removing her sports top, exposing a sweat-coated, pumped up six pack. 

“Catra, you have ten to go!” Stan said, tapping his stopwatch.

“Shit!” Catra exclaimed, before she grit her teeth and pushed out the last ten tuck jumps. “Adora… you… fucking…asshole.”

“Excellent,” Stan said, clicking his stopwatch. “Catra, your time was also three minutes forty. What are the chances?” he said, before his lips formed a devilish smile. “I suppose you will owe each other five meals now, yes?”

“Seriously?” Catra said, frowning. “Come on, Stan, who really won?”

“Hah fine, fine,” Stan said, backing away with his hands out. “If I factor in Adora’s little distraction, then Catra, you won by two seconds. However, if we instead ignore her devious tactics then the stopwatch shows you as being one second slower. I will leave it for you two to decide, okay?”

“You cheated,” Catra said, poking her finger into Adora’s chest, above the dip of her sports bra.

“But I didn’t do anything,” Adora said, raising one eyebrow. “I was warm, that’s all.”

“Sure you were,” Catra said, narrowing her eyes. “Come on, let’s settle this back home.”

“Hmm, can’t wait,” Adora said, grinning widely while being dragged out of the gym by a ferocious Catra. “Bye Stan! And thanks!”

“You are both most welcome!” He bellowed back. “Have fun, and don’t forget one of you is paying for five meals, yes?”


	6. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Catra is pinned against a wall by She Ra.  
> Requested By: COFFEEDORA
> 
> * * *
> 
> Noteworthy Tags (if any):  
> Smut  
> Wall pin
> 
> * * *
> 
> Rating:  
> Explicit

It had been a particularly hot day in Salineas. Perhaps that’s why Catra’s usual...  _ charm...  _ was irritating Adora so much. On a good day, or even a regular day, she’d find it endearing, not to mention attractive. But today, after fixing endless roads and bridges, destroyed mainly during Catra’s stint at leadership, Adora was hanging on to her patience by a thread. 

“Seriously,” Adora said, frowning.

It didn’t help that they’d been too busy to be intimate for over a week. It didn’t help that they’d both been too tired to do more than cuddle each night.  _ Not that there’s anything wrong with cuddling _ , Adora thought. But right now, she was feeling the urge for something more,  _ anything _ , especially if it'd wipe that smirk off of Catra’s face.

“What? I was only joking, sheesh,” Catra said, tilting her head. “What’s gotten into you today?”

“I’m just tired,” Adora said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“So stop being She Ra for maybe two seconds, and let’s have a break.”

“There’s too much to get done!” Adora said, pointing towards the rubble in the distance. “This stuff isn’t going to fix itself, you know.”

“I know,” Catra said. She placed a hand on Adora’s forearm, then sighed. “I’m just worried about you. Okay?”

“Oh,” Adora said, feeling her heart warm at the admission. “You could have just said that, you know.”

“I’m trying, Adora,” Catra sighed, before she folded her arms. “I told you this  _ thing  _ between us is going to take me a while to get used to.”

“ _ Thing _ ?” Adora asked, raising her voice. “Really? It isn’t that new, Catra, we’ve felt this way since-”

“It’s still new for me, okay! I never thought that things would go this way. I never imagined that you and me would actually…  _ Whatever! _ I’m still adjusting, and I'm trying. What more do you  _ want  _ from me?”

“I…” Adora began. Her heart felt perhaps a hundred things, but surrounding all of them was a feeling of warmth, of hope. Catra was opening up, ever so slowly. And each time that another layer was stripped, Adora fell in love with her all over again. 

“Cat got your tongue?”

“That stopped being funny the third time, you know.”

“Sure it did,” Catra said, reaching a hand out. “Come on, let’s have a break.”

“Fine,” Adora said, as she shimmerred down to her usual size, and followed Catra. They walked for quite some time, until they were stood behind one of the main store rooms that supplied the Salinean palace. “Why here?” Adora asked, looking around.

Catra placed her hands on her waist, bit her lip and placed her mouth less than an inch from Adora’s. “Nobody ever comes here during the day.  _ Ever _ .”

Adora gulped, and barely stopped herself from lunging forwards towards that teasing mouth. “What are you trying to say?”

“That we’re alone...” Catra said. She placed her hand on Adora’s neck, and lightly trailed her thumb nail beneath her ear, before pressing her lips to that same spot. “... And I’ve missed you.”

Adora gasped. She felt all of her frustrations from the day, no, from the past week melt into something very different. A hot, desperate tug between her legs tore at her, which insisted she forget about everything else, and focus on one thing. “Catra...” she sighed, placing her hand behind Catra’s neck.

“So it’s mutual?” Catra asked, the smallest hint of uncertainty in her voice.

“Of course it is,” Adora said, as she shook her head, chuckling. “Honestly? I’ve wanted to pin you against the nearest wall and-” she stopped herself, realising what she’d been about to say.

“Oh?” Catra asked, as she pulled away, one eyebrow arched. “So you  _ do _ have a kinky side. I knew it. Why did you stop? I need to hear the rest, Adora.”

Adora felt her cheeks burn hotly. “I, uh.”

“Tell me,” Catra said, narrowing her eyes as she cupped Adora’s chin in her palm. “Now.”

“I want your thighs around my face, while I…” Adora blurted out.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve done that, Adora,” Catra said, licking her lips while looking intently at Adora. “Not that I’d ever complain about a repeat performance.”

“No, I meant, with, uh,” Adora said, nudging her head upwards, “She Ra,” she said, wincing.

“Oh,” Catra said. She pricked her ears and eyebrows up, then tilted her head. “Well… I’m not opposed to the idea.”

“Really?”

“No, idiot,” she said, chuckling. She leant forwards and kissed Adora softly. “You’re both the same person, I get that now. Besides,” she said, kissing Adora again, more slowly this time. “it’s been far too long since you touched me. I’ll take whatever I can get.”

“Catra…”

“Just get a move on,” Catra said. She stared into Adora’s eyes, her orange and blue gaze appearing almost angry, somehow. “Do it. Now.”

Adora chuckled and shook her head, before shimmering up into her larger form. “Are you-”

“Yes I’m sure...” Catra chuckled, placing her hands on Adora’s waist, then peeling up her outfit and resting her lips, then her tongue on Adora’s bare flesh, “... so show me already.”

Adora groaned, and closed her eyes at the sensation of Catra’s tongue. She bent down and pressed the tips of her fingers beneath Catra’s leggings and underwear, pausing for the briefest of moments before Catra’s half-amused stare gave her the permission she needed. She yanked the offending garments down, finding herself delighted by Catra’s high pitched gasp, then lowered herself further, resting her palms under Catra’s thighs and hoisting them up over her shoulders.

Then she quickly stood up, lifting Catra effortlessly and shoving her against the outer wall of the store room. Her face lingered an inch away from Catra’s hot, pink folds, an inch away from that swollen, wanting pearl. Catra’s hands nestled into Adora’s hair, and she felt the lightest touch of her claws against her scalp.

“Get a move on, Adora,” Catra whined. “I’ve been waiting for this all week.”

Adora groaned and thrust her mouth forwards, pressing her tongue against Catra’s damp, delicious clit, and Catra’s deep, throaty groan would have turned her knees weak if she weren’t in her current form. But right now, she was strong. Right now, she could stay like this as long as she needed, standing eight foot tall, with Catra’s thighs clamped tightly at either side of her face, and Catra’s back pushed firmly against concrete. 

“A-Adora,  _ fuck _ ,” Catra whined, as she sped up the pace of her thrusts, pleading, panting, fucking Adora’s mouth until Adora’s tongue was drenched, with Catra’s fluids streaming all around.

The way Catra groaned and writhed against her tongue made Adora feel weak, despite everything. She knew that Catra was close, and she felt an urgent, nagging need throbbing between her own legs that she couldn’t ignore any longer. So she lowered one hand beneath her belt, then her underwear, unsurprised to find herself drenched.

“W-Wait, are you,” Catra stammered, as she peered down, “Oh fuck, Adora, I… I can’t…”

Adora dived herself inside of Catra, groaning when she felt a contraction against her tongue.

Catra’s back arched, the first peak rocking through her body. “Adora!”

And then, everything became a blur.

Adora curled her own fingers inside of herself, riding out peak after peak as she stroked her tongue up and down Catra’s sex, matching Catra’s rhythm, dipping her tongue into her for the briefest of moments, then flattening it around her clit, pushing, rolling.

And Catra was gone. She fucked She Ra’s face without a care in the world, gripping her fingers behind her head, pulling and tugging while wave after wave of sheer ecstasy rocked through her body. She felt Adora groan loudly into her entrance, and it sent Catra off all over again, until she was panting, writhing, gasping, losing all sense of control...

\--

Some time later, Catrra blinked a few times. She found herself lying on the ground next to a normal-sized Adora, peering into her blue, gentle, loving eyes.

“Are you okay?” Adora asked, slowly stroking her fingers through Catra’s short hair.

“I… yeah. What happened?”

“You almost passed out. I was worried.”

Catra blew out a puff of air. “I did not!”

Adora raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, fine. You caught me off-guard with the whole hand down your pants thing.”

Adora chuckled, her cheeks flushing pink. “You drove me a little crazy...”

“Hmm,” Catra purred, resting her hand on Adora’s cheek. “To be honest, I think I needed that.”

Adora leaned forwards, and kissed Catra slowly. “I think we both did. Let’s not leave it so long, next time.”

Catra chuckled. “Let’s not.”

“So… no time like the present?” Adora asked, a smug smile rising upon her lips.

Catra rolled on top of her and pressed her hands down against Adora’s shoulders, smirking. “You read my mind...”

  
  
  
  



	7. Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's POV from chapter 16 of [LIMAMIL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293356/chapters/58558123). Catra does something brave and stupid, while Adora is left behind, powerless to do anything except observe the consequences.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Noteworthy Tags (if any):  
> LIMAMIL  
> Angst  
> Blood  
> Major character death  
> Adora POV
> 
> * * *
> 
> Rating:  
> Teen and up

I press my fingers to my lips, where moments ago I felt Catra’s soft kiss. It takes my brain a few moments to register what just happened, and when it does, my heart constricts

“No… no no no,” I say, stepping forwards, reaching my hand into the empty space in which the portal had been. Right here. Right where I’m standing. 

“Did that… did that just really happen?” Bow asks, standing next to me.

Glimmer walks in front of me, and chokes out a sob. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

“Nobody is to blame,” Perfuma says, resting her hands on my shoulders from behind. “Catra chose this. She chose to try and rescue Angella, and now it is up to us to believe in her.”

“I should have stopped her!” I exclaim, spinning around to face Perfuma, feeling a knot form in my throat. “And I could have… but she was so fast… and I didn’t know, I just-”

Perfuma places a hand on my cheek. “Believe in her, Adora. And in Melog, too.”

“If anyone can rescue her, it’s those two,” Scorpia says, smiling. I can tell it’s forced, though.

“There’s no way out of there. I should know!” I exclaim, looking at everyone in turn. “If there were, I’d never have left Angella there in the first place!”

All of the strength in my legs gives way, and I fall to my knees, lacing my fingers through my fringe.

Glimmer sits down in front of me, and crosses her legs. “I didn’t stop to think she was still alive, either. I just assumed-”

“I’m an idiot,” I choke the words out, feeling tears spring to my cheeks. “This is my fault. I have to fix it, somehow. Entrapta, can you open it again? I’ll-”

“Adora, stop,” Glimmer says, placing her hand on my shoulder, and wincing. It’s only then that I get a closer look at the three shallow cuts on her arm, which were inflicted by her attempt to reach into the portal. “You know she can’t do that.”

“It is highly improbable,” Entrapta says, sighing. She walks over to the relics and crouches down, inspecting them. “For one thing, that was a freak accident. For another,” she says, wincing, “I think I broke it. I’m sorry!”

“It’s… it’s okay, Entrapta,” I mutter, gently grabbing Glimmer’s arm. “Hey. We need to fix this.”

Glimmer shakes her head. “It stings a little, but I’ll be okay.”

“No, let me try one more time,” I say, holding my palm open above her cuts, and focusing. But the wounds stay there. “Ugh! Why isn’t it working?”

Entrapta scrutinises Glimmer’s arm. “The portal stopped you from transforming before, didn’t it?”

“Yes, but I can turn into She Ra now,” I say, closing my eyes, and quickly transforming. I take Glimmer's arm and try a third time to heal her, summoning a bright glow all around her forearm. But the wounds remain.

“The portal stopped you turning into She Ra,” Entrapta muses, “and the wounds from the portal resist etherian magic too, or so it seems.”

“We will use our healing salve, then,” Zara says, smiling. “It is very effective.”

\--

The next few days pass by in a blur. We return to Dara with the relics, with a half-baked plan to try and replicate whatever mistake opened that damn portal in the first place. We go out into orbit, since Perfuma insists that being out in space will help us calm down. But it doesn’t. Not even a little bit.

And today... The third, maybe fourth day since I lost her, I feel more lost than ever. I can’t even remember how I ended up in the canteen, or when I got dressed, or whether I actually undressed the night before or not.

“Adora,” Glimmer says, sliding a plate forwards. “Please…you need to eat.”

I look down at the plate, stacked high with various meats and salad, and the sight of it turns my stomach. I push it away, shaking my head. “I keep telling you. I’m not hungry.”

“It’s been over three days, Adora,” Bow says, furrowing his brows. “You’ll make yourself sick.”

“Have you managed to sleep, at least?” Perfuma asks. She sits down next to me and places an arm around my shoulder. “I understand if you cannot bear to eat. But rest is absolutely vital.”

“Yeah sure, I’ve slept plenty,” I lie, folding my arms on the table.”Maybe if you all spent less time worrying about me, and more time worrying how the hell we fix this, then there wouldn’t be a problem!”

Scorpia pauses from dispensing some kind of tiny food onto her plate, and turns to stare at me. “That’s not fair, Adora. She’s our friend too.”

“She’s more than a friend to me!” I snap, tears springing to my eyes. “She’s… she’s  _ everything! _ ”

Perfuma pulls me closer into her embrace and I bury my head into her shoulder, sobbing. “We share your pain, Adora. Please… tell me you understand.”

“I know... “ I say, gasping for air. “But… but I don’t know what to do…”

“Let’s go to the bridge,” Entrapta says, patting a pigtail on my head. “We can look through the star charts, and try to find relics with similar energy signatures.”

“What about the amazons?” I ask, pulling away from Perfuma. “And do you think finding more relics will help? Do you think you can make another portal?”

“It can’t hurt to try, can it?” Scorpia asks. But like always of late, her smile doesn’t reach her eyes. I know that she used to love Catra, of course. And that she still does, but in a different way. 

“Thanks, Scorpia,” I say, managing a smile. “Okay, let’s give it a shot.”

I stand up to leave the kitchen, and Glimmer places a hand on my arm. “You really won’t eat? Again?”

“I… I just can’t. It’s not on purpose or anything.”

“Okay. Please just… be careful. We all love you, you know.”

I turn around and hug her, fighting back another flood of tears. “I love you too.”

\--

The atmosphere on the bridge is palpable. Everyone takes their seats, and I sit in my wide chair, sighing to myself. I twist my neck around to the left, just out of habit, feeling my heart sink when I find an empty chair there. 

“There are no matching energy signals nearby,” Entrapta says, swiping through various maps of the galaxy. “But we have plenty of fuel. So…”

“We could warp to some neighbouring galaxies, see if we can find anything?” Bow asks.

“Yes, although…”

“Let me guess,” I say, stroking my hand up and down my armrest. “It was a rare kind of relic. And there’s a one in a billion chance you could ever summon that portal again, even if we found a replacement.”

“Around fourteen billion, actually,” Entrapta says, her shoulders slumping.

“Entrapta!” Glimmer hisses.

“It’s fine, guys,” I say, thudding the back of my head into the chair. “You don’t need to pretend. We’ll only see her again if she finds a way out. I get it.”

The room remains silent while I think of what we could, or should do next. I’m about to suggest we say goodbye to the amazons, and return home, when a weird, whooshing noise draws my attention from somewhere behind and to my right. 

“What the-” I begin, turning to face the source, my eyes turning wide as a portal suddenly opens with a loud  _ boom _ . It swirls around menacingly, and before I can begin to process what’s happening, Angella pops out of it, followed closely behind by Melog.

“Mom!” Glimmer yells, rushing forwards and throwing her arms around Angella.

“Darling… it’s… it’s really you?” Angella says, appearing disorientated. “Am I… is this…”

Melog turns to face the portal, making ferocious sounds as their fur turns an angry shade of red. I’ve started to understand them, recently, and even though I’ve never seen them quite like this, I almost know what they’re saying.

“Something happened, didn’t it?” I ask, crouching down, stroking their fur.

They turn to face me, their fur shifting to a less agitated shade. They butt their head into my hand, lick my fingers, and then turn to face the portal again, whining quietly.

“Where is she?” Scorpia asks, peering into the portal, her brows dipping. “Come on, Wildcat. Don’t give up.”

“I don’t like this,” I say, my throat tightening as the portal starts to shrink in size. “Please, Catra… Please come home.”

The portal suddenly pulses brightly, and a small object cannonballs through it, hitting the floor  _ hard _ . I watch, my heart sinking into my gut, as Catra’s form unfurls. She’s covered in so many lacerations and so much blood that I’d barely even recognise her at all, if not for her screams, those awful, soul-piercing screams.

“CATRA!” I yell her name, leaping forwards and wrapping her in my arms, turning into She Ra without a conscious decision to do so. I focus, with everything in my heart, trying to stop the bleeding, trying to heal her. But other than a few scratches on her arms and legs, nothing seals up. She remains bloody and raw, with hundreds of scratches from head to toe. “It’s not… it’s not working,” I whimper.

“It’s the same as my hand… you can’t heal portal wounds,” Glimmer says.

I look down at Catra, and she slowly opens her amber eye, peering up at me. “A-Adora, you’re bleeding,” she says, raising a hand to my collarbone.

“Shh, shh, baby. It’s okay,” I say, my heart crumbling as I pick her up. “Medical bay, NOW!” I yell, looking at Glimmer.

She nods and a moment later we’re in the cold, unforgiving room. I place Catra on the steel table, and she blinks, slowly. “What’s… h-happening?”

“Just hold on, baby. We’ll fix this. We’ll fix it,” I say, forcing back my tears. “Just… don’t… don’t leave me. Okay?”

“Hah,” Catra says, managing a small smirk. “I’m not going anywh-”

I watch, horrified, as her head lolls over to the side, her words dying in her throat. I press my forehead to her temple, and cup my hands beneath her ears. 

“Hold on, baby. I love you,” I say, watching her take another ragged breath, and then close her eyes. 

“Catra… baby… please…” I say, tears flooding down my cheeks. 

She doesn’t open her eyes again. She doesn’t take another breath. And my heart shatters into a thousand pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Marin](https://twitter.com/BewilderedBird) is to blame for this, thanks to her [jaw-dropping artwork](https://twitter.com/BewilderedBird/status/1292458476279668739). I'm still crying.
> 
> [](https://twitter.com/BewilderedBird/status/1292458476279668739)  
>   
> 


	8. Colourful and Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIMAMIL universe, chapter 18 bonus
> 
> \- Catra and Adora finish the Brightmoon festival colour run, then sprint through the pouring rain to an abandoned storeroom where they have a long, meaningful “conversation”.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Noteworthy Tags (if any):  
> LIMAMIL  
> Smut  
> Strapon  
> Adora POV
> 
> * * *
> 
> Rating:  
> Explicit
> 
> * * *

No sooner have we closed the door than Catra’s lips are on mine, and she’s hungrily kissing me.

“Catra-”

“No time for talking,” she mumbles against my lips, chuckling while she scrunches her fingers into my damp dress. 

She’s not wrong. In about an hour from now we’ll have to attend an announcement that’s being held in the east square. We’re very slightly drunk, in a very big hurry, and I’ve never seen Catra quite this eager before. To say it’s a turn on would be an understatement.

“Here,” I say, raising my arms, helping her get the damp, rainbow-splattered dress off of me.

“You’re sure nobody will come in here?” Catra asks, swiftly unbuttoning her red blouse. I quickly help her out of her trousers, and then feel giddy as we both struggle out of our underwear.

“It’s been empty for months,” I say, running my gaze up and down Catra’s bare form.

“Good enough for me,” Catra says. She moves in a blur, smirking when she flattens her hands to my chest.

A moment later I’m slammed against the wall, and she’s all over me. She’s soft and sharp, all teeth and lips and tongue. I can’t get enough of her, and when she kisses me it’s so unrestrained, so full of need, that I feel my knees turn weak.

Her tongue circles mine, her leg pushes between my thighs, and her hand follows soon after, trailing down my abdomen with her claws ever so slightly scraping my flesh. She brushes her fingers past my clit, and when I feel her push inside of me, my legs actually  _ do _ buckle.

“Haha!” Catra laughs, falling onto the floor with me. “You can usually hold yourself up, Adora.”

“You’re not usually quite so…” I say, panting. “Um…”

“You can blame the booze,” Catra says, smirking while she trails a single nail across my thigh. “Are you complaining?”

“Definitely not,” I say, biting my lower lip and groaning the second that she dives her fingers into me again.

“Good,” she growls, capturing my lips with another hungry kiss. “Fuck. I can’t believe how wet you are…”

We’ve been flirting all day, wanting each other all day, and sometimes when we make love we’re slow, and gentle. But not today. Today, Catra is pure, bristling heat, relentlessly slamming her fingers into me. And she wants me,  _ needs  _ me, I can tell by how roughly she’s grinding her soaking core against my thigh, by how she’s peering down at me with her eyes glazed over, by how her tail is wrapped around my thigh, and especially by how hard and fast she’s fucking me.

Suddenly, Catra grinds herself against my thigh more desperately, her jaw parts open, and she squeezes her eyes closed. “Oh, fuck, Adora-”

_ She’s so beautiful _ , I think, feeling butterflies swarm in my gut, knowing exactly what that expression means by now. 

She lunges down, clamps her teeth and lips onto my neck, and screams my name while she comes, her desperate, whimpering sounds muffled against my skin, almost louder than my own gasps and groans. I tumble over the edge with her, clutching at her shoulders while her fingers roughly curl into me.

“Catra!” I choke out her name, desperately thrusting into her hand, riding out the intense, blissful waves.

\--

“Wow…” Catra whispers, panting above me. But a moment later, her hungry expression shifts to one of concern. “Um, did I… did I hurt you?”

For a moment she’s back to her usual self. A gentler version that I never thought I’d get to see, a soft, tender version of Catra that loves me every bit as much as I love her.

“Not even a little bit,” I say, chuckling. I lean up, slide my hand behind her neck, and kiss her slowly, savouring her taste. “That was really, really hot.”

Catra’s lips part open to reveal a wide, toothy grin, and she shifts her legs, straddling me, placing her knees either side of my waist. “I got a little carried away,” she says, blushing. 

“I’m really not complaining. But…”

Catra’s ears prick up. “But?”

“We have at least forty minutes left.”

“Is that so…?”

I stroke my hands down the dips of her waist, along the fine fur there. “Again?”

“Actually,” Catra says, leaning down, and resting the tip of her nose on mine. “I wanted to try something.”

“Oh?” I ask, smirking.

“You said your sword can turn into anything... right?”

I chuckle, and rest my hands on her thighs, kneading my thumbs into small circles against her soft skin beneath her fur. “I think I know where this is going.”

Catra leans back and arches an eyebrow. “So like… the same thing Lonnie showed us that one time? You know, when she was running around chasing that other girl...”

“Netossa told me all about them, too,” I say, grinning. “I’ve even been practising making them. Wanna see?”

“Pfft, hah! Show me!” Catra says, her eyes widening. 

And so I do. I place my hands around her hips, and concentrate on the shape and the feel of what I’m trying to conjure. And in no time at all, there it is, a very colourful dildo snugly fitted to her in a soft harness.

“Hah! You made it rainbow coloured!” Catra says, laughing as she wiggles her hips, and the happy little rainbow bounces very slightly up and down. “Wait, is that a smiley face on the end?”

“Yup.”

“Adora! You’re… haha! You’re  _ such _ an idiot,” Catra says, her laughter turning into a soft, throaty hum when she leans down, and presses her lips to mine.

“Wait,” I mumble against the kiss, “this  _ is _ what you were going to ask for, right?”

“No, I was going to ask for a laser pointer,” Catra says, trailing one of her fangs across my lower lip. “Dumbass.”

I shiver at the sharp contact, and push my hips up under her thighs. “So, then. What are you waiting for?”

Her breath hitches, and then I hear a low growl. “Good question,” she says, shifting her position until her hips are resting between my parted thighs. She lowers herself onto her elbows, slides her palms behind my shoulders and leans down, kissing me.

“Well hello there,” I say, wrapping my legs around Catra’s waist, and angling my hips upwards. A couple of rolls of her hips later, she finds the right spot, and I feel her ease into me, stretching me out. I squeeze my legs more tightly around her, groaning loudly.

“A-Adora,” Catra gasps, looking down at me with her eyes wide. “Are… are you okay?”

“Yes,” I say, threading my fingers behind her hair, and gripping the strands tightly. “Don’t hold back.”

Catra gasps and rolls her hips, grinding faster and faster, and I writhe myself up to meet her demands, pressing my clit to the small pad of her belly every time she fully sinks into me. 

“Can you feel it too?” I ask, knowing that I tried to make the toy work both ways, adding a textured area for her to rub against on the other side.

Catra nods, appearing lost for words, and I can see it in her eyes, that look that she gets just before she really loses it. And she  _ does  _ lose it. Her hips pick up speed until she’s ramming into me, until she’s gasping for air with her lips just an inch from mine, and I’d kiss them if I weren’t so lost in the moment, watching her like this, feeling her like this.

“Oh, f-fuck!” she gasps, squeezing her eyes closed. Her abdomen becomes taut, the muscles of her shoulders tense beneath my splayed out fingers, and I hear scraping sounds besides my ears. “Adora… A-Adora…”

She’s cutting deep grooves into the concrete, whimpering my name over and over, and seeing her  _ this _ far gone, and knowing it’s all for me, is more than I can take. “Don’t stop… you feel amazing… a-AH,” I groan the words, losing the ability to speak, clinging to her and clawing my nails down her back as the intense, hot ripples rush through me.

\--

Catra collapses on top of me, chuckling. “Well, that was... something else.”

“Mmhmm,” I mumble, stroking a hand down her back. “So… my turn?” I ask, smirking.

Catra leans up and peers down at me, narrowing her eyes. “Yeah, I’ll give it a try.”

“You know you don’t have to, right?”

Catra shakes her head, chuckling. “I want to, idiot. Come on,” she says standing up, and taking my hand.

“Seems you already have something in mind,” I say, smirking.

“You know me so well,” Catra purrs, loosely wrapping her arms around my shoulders. “Swap this thing around, already.”

“Oh, right,” I say. I rest my hands on my own hips, then blink the toy out of, and back into existence, this time snuggly fitted to my own frame.

“You’re getting really good at controlling your powers…”

“And I’m putting it to such good use, too,” I say, grinning.

“Pfft, idiot,” Catra says. She peers down at my lips, then leans forwards, and kisses me hungrilly.

“You know we have less than twenty minutes left, right?”

Catra bites her lower lip, and her cheeks flush pink. “Better make it quick then,” she says, turning around, and leaning herself over the closest of the two tables in the room. She twists her head around and smirks at me, waving her tail slightly to and fro. “Well?”

I blink a few times in surprise, and then step forwards, biting my lower lip into a smile. “You really are incredibly sexy, you know,” I whisper, running my palms across her buttocks and then up her back.

“Why don’t you show me,” Catra purrs, resting her head on her forearm while peering up at me.

“I will,” I say, lining myself up. I gently ease into her, watching as Catra scrunches her eyes closed, and her lips part open in a soft gasp.

“Catra,” I say, resting a hand on her hip. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“I’m good. Just… it’s different,” she says, pushing her hips backwards, and folding her tail around my waist in encouragement. “Come on. I won’t break, Adora.”

I push my hips forwards, sinking into her while she pushes backwards, and we gradually increase momentum until I notice she’s shuddering, and gasping beneath me. She shifts her position, propping herself up on the table with her arms stretched out, and I lean forwards, cupping one arm around her torso, kneading my hand against her breast and stiff nipple, while I stroke the other hand down her abdomen and roughly circle my fingers round her damp, swollen clit.

“Fuck! Adora,  _ yes _ ,” Catra groans, and I know she’s getting wetter because I can hear the slick sounds with every thrust of our hips. Our pace becomes frantic, until Catra drags her claws across the wooden table, arches her back and cries out, her whole body shuddering against mine.

And the whole time I’m mesmerised, completely forgetting about myself, just watching in awe as Catra unravels beneath me.

\--

I magic the new toy away, and smile when Catra turns around and sits on the table, arching an eyebrow.

“Did you like it?” I ask, looping my arms around her neck and kissing her forehead.

“Yeah, it was pretty good,” Catra says, smirking.

“But?”

“Nothing beats your fingers, to be honest. Except for maybe how great you taste.”

I feel my cheeks redden. “Maybe you have a bit of an Adora addiction.”

“Can’t deny that,” she says, chuckling. “What about you?” 

“I liked it, but I still prefer your tongue. No question.”

Catra sticks her tongue out, and I feel myself become flustered all over again. She seems to notice, because she pricks her eyebrows and ears up, and grins wickedly.

“Catra. I really don’t think we have time…”

“Just watch me,” she says, narrowing her eyes before she pounces off the table, and forces me onto the floor. 

Sure enough, that crazilly long tongue of hers unravels me in seconds. Before I know it I’m clutching her head between my legs, gasping for air, and calling out her name.

\--

And by the time  _ that’s _ over, we’re down to three minutes. 

“Fuck, we’re late!” Catra exclaims, frantically getting dressed, “get a move on, Adora!”

“But you’re the one who-” I begin, pursing my lips, and scrambling for my clothes.

“Your fault for being so irresistible,” Catra says, winking while fastening up her trousers. 

As soon as we’re dressed she grabs my hand, and we run out into the pouring rain again, laughing all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel welcome to leave comments, feedback & ideas / headcanons (so long as you don't mind them potentially being used!). 
> 
> [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silks-stuff) |[twitter](https://twitter.com/silktw)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Join our [she ra discord!](https://discord.gg/duZPh7N) It's very gay! (Grownups only, please)


End file.
